


Exhibit

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis gets revenge.





	Exhibit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Gladiolus kicked his ass again, but that’s nothing new. Noctis knows he _could_ win, except Ignis keeps booking these training sessions way too early in the day, when Noctis is still half asleep. Gladiolus says it’s more effective that way—he needs to know how to snap from tired to _ready_ in the blink of an eye. Noctis just thinks it’s unfair. And it doesn’t help that Gladiolus is a dick about it—he keeps rubbing his victory in Noctis’ face, knowing full well the shame’s just feeding Noctis’ anger. One of these days, he’s going to explode and mop the floor with his shield and then tell everyone they know.

In the meantime, he has to settle for smaller victories. For once, Noctis isn’t pouting on his way back to the changing rooms, but he isn’t smirking either—he doesn’t want to give his brilliant plan away. He’s just silent, which makes Gladiolus snort, “Stop sulking, Princess. You’re just making it worse for yourself.”

Noctis mutters, “You scraped my knee.”

“No, _you_ scraped your knee coming out of a bad warp. If you can’t calculate the angle right, don’t take the shot.”

Noctis only had a split second to make the jump—Gladiolus was coming down on him with a giant broadsword. But he doesn’t counter Gladiolus again, because they’ve reached the changing rooms. He opens his locker and starts fiddling with things inside, not actually changing yet just in case he blinks and misses it. 

Gladiolus pulls his jacket off and yanks his uniform shirt right over his head. He really needs a shower, but he must not be able to smell his own stink, because, as usual, he doesn’t bother. He must shower at home or something. Noctis doesn’t usually watch the whole process. This time, since he’s actually looking, he gets a sudden eyeful of Gladiolus’ naked chest, completely ripped and slick with sweat. His bulging muscles seem to shine in the dim fluorescent lights, each pec flexing as he fishes through his locker. Noctis forgets about his own plans amidst his ogling. He knew Gladiolus was hot, of course. But knowing that objective fact is very different than actually staring at the dark tuft of hairs poking just above his waistband, framed by the hard jut of his rough hipbones. Noctis subconsciously licks his lips. 

Gladiolus puts on his sweatshirt, looks down to grab his sweatpants, and realizes what’s happened. 

He turns to Noctis, arms spread out and chest pulled taut to highlight the enormous gash cut across his shirt. It’s just wide enough to show off both brown nipples, lightly pebbled in the cool air, or maybe hard from adrenaline. The cutout forms an upside down triangle: a classic boob-window that Noctis often sees on anime girls. Except Gladiolus has very different breasts, and the cutout just looks silly on him. And maybe a little weirdly hot. Noctis feels like he’s in a hentai and Gladiolus’ pecs are so swollen that they’ve burst right through his shirt.

He gives Noctis a deadpanned look and grunts, “I can’t tell if this is a prank or you’re sexualizing me.”

Originally, Noctis had planned to deny it was him. It’s not like they’re the only ones that use the royal training hall. Somehow, Noctis winds up answering, “It was a prank. ...Now I might be sexualizing you.”

Gladiolus snorts, “Best fighter in the Citadel, _and_ the best tits. No wonder you’ve got such an inferiority complex.”

Noctis flushes a bright red and splutters, “What? I don’t...” Gladiolus starts laughing over him.

Noctis rolls his eyes and slams his locker shut. He heads out in his workout clothes, not willing to look back even for his shield’s awesome boobs.


End file.
